


That's kinda hot though

by Avalancemess



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe - Freeform, AvaLance, F/F, Masturbating, Oneshot, Plot What Plot, Sara Lance - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalancemess/pseuds/Avalancemess
Summary: Prompt:person x walks in on person y masturbatingThis should be fun ;)





	That's kinda hot though

Director Sharpe had finished work early today, early as by her standards of course. She decided to make herself comfortable, candles lit and placed all around the room, soft music playing in the background as she drank some of finest wine she owned.

_This_ _evening_ _is_ _all_ _yours_.

She’d said to herself, proud because she never really did this kind of thing for herself. She had considered inviting Sara over, but she decided that for once she could maybe actually get some time for herself, not that she’d mind spending every second of the day with her girlfriend, but she reasoned it was healthy to spend some time apart too.

The more she thought of it, the more she realised that she was getting quite worked up already, just by thinking of her. She smirked;

_Sara_ _would_ _be_ _proud_.

She began to take of her remaining clothing while her mind was all over the place, fantasizing about her special girl. She took out her phone and started searching for something on it. It was a folder that contained rather explicit pictures her girlfriend had sent her.

_Damn_.

She smiled at her screen, remembering the occasions on which Sara liked to send them. Mostly when she was at work, the shorter woman loved teasing her. She took a few more looks and then placed her phone on her living room table. She then moved her hands down her own body, one hand grabbing her right breast, gently caressing her already hardened nipple. She let out a quiet moan, trying not to be too loud, as her appartement had paperthin walls.

She’d started working at her clit, circling around it, slowly building up the pace. She bit her lit, holding in the groans that threatened to leave her mouth. It didn’t take long before she needed more, as her other hand hovered above her entrance. Just as she enters with one finger she hears the familiar sound of a timeportal open. Hastily she grabs a pillow to cover herself, cursing, embarassment to be read all over her face.

«Ava Sharpe,

having some fun without me I see?»

She heard a familiar voice say. Thank god it was Sara Lance. She could feel her cheeks turn all red as she looked her hot ex-assassin in the eye, her trademark smirk painted across her face, her eyes taking in the sight of her naked body.

«Sara, I- I didn’t want to-»

She couldn’t finish her sentance when Sara started approaching her, shaking her hair out of her ponytail, sending her that look. She seemed to be turned on by this, not that it was a big surprise. Still, Ava felt quite embarassed about getting caught while performing something so intimate and-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt hot breath against her neck, followed by a number of kisses, paying special attention to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

«You know this is super hot, right babe?»

She talked inbetween kissing and sucking on the taller woman’s sensitive skin. She trailed down a path between her breasts, working her tongue on them. Ava moaned,

«Sara please, I need you!»

The shorter woman was not done yet, slowly travelling down her girlfriend’s stomach, stopping just above the parts where Ava needed her the most. She stopped abruptly, looking up to see her hot mess of a girlfriend coming undone beneath her touch.

«Don’t stop, I’m so close!»

Ava’s underwear was quickly removed before Sara moved her tongue on her clit, sucking and kissing, as Ava rolled her hips at the same pace. God, she loved this woman so much and pleasing her like this turned her on, so badly. The taller blonde let out a gasp when two fingers finally entered her, she was so wet and ready for Sara’s fingers. Her nails started to dig into her girlfriend’s shoulders as she got closer to her climax.

«Yes, come for be baby.»

That was all it took for Ava to reach her high, her eyes slammed shut and a smile formed on her face as Sara slowly rode her out. The ex-assassin looked very proud of her work, of course she did. Ava thought it was cute though, but she’d never tell her that.

«Next time, don’t forget to invite me for the _festivities_.»

Ava chuckled, still trying to find the right words to say. Instead of talking she just kissed the shorter blonde, wanting to be close to her. How could she ever have thought spending the evening alone would’ve been better than this


End file.
